The Darkness Of The Heart A New Generation
by xxonewingedangxl
Summary: A new chapter......in the story that captured your heart.
1. The Darkness of The Heart: Prelude

_Thinking of you..._

_Wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward and realize this wish..._

_And who knows,_

_Starting a journey may not be so hard..._

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky..._

_One Sky_

_One Destiny_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS II**_

_**The Darkness of the Heart**_

**.Prelude.**

**_Long ago, a time before my own, there was a man who set out to find a natural phenomenon. "The Darkness of the Heart". His name was "Ansem". _** **_He was a scientist like no other. Instead of searching for the answers of the worlds he knew through theory and science, he choose to study the emotions of people. Their hearts and everything in between. Unknowing that this would lead to the biggest mistake he could ever imagine. It led to my father._**

**_One day while Ansem was out searching for people to conduct his experiments, he found a young boy. The boy was in a somewhat coma. And in sympathetic actions for the young boy he built a machine. He called it "The Crystal".It was a chamber designed to control a coma for one year. At the end of its grace period the chamber would open and the coma would be lifted. Ansem placed the boy inside the chamber and left him there. _**

_**One year came and went...**_

**_When Ansem opened the chamber the boy awakened from his slumber. Remembering only his name he gave Ansem his life and agreed to become Ansem's apprentice. "Xehanort became" a great help to Ansem. And together on their homeland of "Radiant Garden" they created The Door To Darkness. This machine was a success. It sought out the darkness in ones heart and transformed it into a being made purely of darkness. Ansem and Xehanort named the creatures a "Heartless"._****_ The machine may have been a success but at a terrible cost. The persons life. Their limbless body also remained. Until it for some reason "snuck" off somewhere. However, Ansem and Xehanort refused to let it bother them. They guessed it was part of the process...how wrong they were. Still they named the beings "Nobodies"._****_ Are they really...nothing...or are "we" something more. For a while, the Heartless were controlled. Until personal intentions came into play. For some unknown reason, Xehanort gained the feeling that the heartless and him had some connection. He began to abuse the machine. Creating Heartless left and right. Creating different types. Stronger Heartless. Dangerous Heartless. In the end, Xehanort was completely consumed by the darkness. Thats when the trouble began. When Xehanort's Heartless arose, Ansem had no choice but to go into hiding. Seeing this Xehanort's heartless assumed the name Ansem, and continued his experiments._****_. He began to track his experiments progress through a system of reports. _**

**_However, what no one knew was the fate of the bodies that were transformed into Heartless. They believed that the Nobodies vanished from existence. But Xehanort's Nobody along with the others lived on. However some hearts were so strong that they maintained a human form...rather than the limbless bodies they usually assumed. _**

_**Xehanort's Nobody "Xemnas" lived on. **_

**_Xehanort was a being made from darkness. And before Ansem found him, he was once a great warrior_****_ He along with three others were known as "Chasers"._****_ These, beings were powerful beings. They were the creators of the strongest weapon imaginable. The Keyblade was a weapon with the powers to unlock anything. Xehanort and the other's created this weapon in case their plan should back fire. You see, When Ansem and Xehanort created the Heartless, it was not the first time. It was simply a prophecy repeating it self. Every once in a while the Keyblade's they created would choose a new few, and those few would have to unlock the door to and close "Kingdom Hearts"._**

**_Kingdom Hearts was a door containing the Heartless. In doing this, the current Keyblade wielders would have to choose a path. This path, metaphorically shown by a field with 4 paths, leads to the persons ultimate life. There are 4 paths. 2 to light. These paths lead a good life in which happiness was certain. 1 to darkness. This led to the destruction of ones life...but would lead to..."a deep sleep". And 1 to Dawn. This would lead someone whose intentions were good but clouded by darkness to the light._**

**_As you can guess, Xehanort was lead down the path of darkness. And he was also placed in the deep sleep...by Ansem The Wise. We now call him Ansem The Wise to separate him from Xehanort's Heartless. This road led to Xehanort to what is called "The Keyblade War". _** **_This is where he failed us all. He had one last show of redemption..and he gave it all up. _**

_**Years Later...**_

**_Ansem finished his reports and sought out Kingdom Hearts under the false belief that it was Darkness. Thought Kingdom Hearts contained all the Heartless. But thats not important. What is important is who stopped him. A boy named Sora_****_ became the new keyblade master. He and his friends Riku_****_, and Kairi_****_ sought out to find new worlds. Only to have their own swallowed by the escaped heartless before their departure. Sora acquired the keyblade and began his gradual way down the road to light. While Riku accepted the darkness in hopes of saving Kairi, whose heart was captured by Heartless. Riku's body was captured by Ansem, and he spiraled down the road to dawn. While Kairi even though she was captured by darkness also spiraled down the road to light. On his journey to find and save Kairi, Sora was turned into a heartless. However, his love fir Kairi changed him back. But...a Nobody was still created. One who goes by the name of Roxas_****_...my father. Kairi had changed back to...but a Nobody was also created...Namine_****_...my mother. After Sora stopped Ansem, the troubles began with the return of an old friend names Xemnas. He, my father, 11 others and the distant but unwilling help from my mother created Organization XII._**

**_However, My "Uncle Sora" stopped them again. Now, everything is over...and i lay here next to my best friends Ephen and and Emil. They're brother and sister...but man is Emil pretty...Don't judge me. My names Karma. I live in the newly built Radiant Garden...and this is how my life was turned upside down..._**


	2. The Darkness of The Heart: Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts II

The Darkness Of the heart

Chapter 1

"Hey Emil?" I said. The waves were crashing down in front of us. The easy beating that repeated made the scene almost too perfect. The wind was blowing, and I felt her reddish-brown hair brushed my shoulder. Our hearts felt like one, and everything seemed right.

"What is it Kay?" She replied in the sweet voice she always does. It made me shake a little, because for a second I thought she was asleep. And I could pretend to have a meaningful conversation with her. I didn't know her intentions with me. I always got the feeling that nobody in Radiant Garden thought of me as useful. The price of being genetically cursed as a Nobody.

"What do you dream about, Emil? I just….I dunno I just…would like to know." A total idiot could tell that I wanted to know more than that. I loved her, but the hard part was knowing if she loved me. And on a day like this in Radiant Garden nothing could go wrong. When they discovered the beach no one knew about it was so quiet. So nice. All I could ever think about was spending a day like this with her. Nothing and no one would ruin it. I wouldn't let them. I promised myself.

"I dream…of you…all the time, Kay"

"What!!"

"I'm just kidding. Not all the time…"

"What does that mean?" I said loudly. I was so anxious to know what she meant. She could be so unpredictable at times. It makes me really nervous. But in the end our "hangout" time is always fun. Wherever it was. But I still didn't care much for Radiant Garden. A while ago, my dad and Uncle Sora took me Ephen (Emil's brother and my best friend) on a trip to Destiny Island and Twilight Town. I would so very much want to live in Twilight Town. The sun was so beautiful and radiant. Ephen once called me gay for thinking that...But it's true.

"I love you Emil." I said. I had no idea what I was doing. Maybe she'd think it was a joke. Or maybe she'd say she loved me back. If history was supposed to repeat itself, and we were to become Keyblade wielders, I wanted her to know how much I loved her. But neither of us had any clue what was to happen.

She sat up. Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something. But nothing came out. It made me think. What do all these combinations of sounds mean? Maybe it was the action that determines the feeling. Not the sound. But who knows. Her mouth opened wider and for a second I thought that she would say "I love you too!" But whatever sound was supposed to come out was drowned by another voice.

"Oh! Look at the love birds! Hahahaha!"

"_What the hell!"_ I thought to myself. I wanted to show Emil how cool I could act when in the presence of annoying punks like Sai. He was Seifer's kid. A major punk in the town. Everyone knows it, but he still tries to spin it as if he's being young and innocent. But it's so obvious he likes Emil. And he does whatever he can to get her away from me. I heard them talking one time about them being make-out partners. I knew his game…he tried to pull it as if it was just for his Make-out/Birthday party. But I knew he wanted to get in her pants or something like that. That's what Ephen told me. He has red hair, and always wears dark clothing. As weird as he seems he's my best friend. We train almost every week with wooden keyblades training for whatever repetition of history was coming.

I jumped up suddenly and pointed at Sai.

"Thanks for noticing…so where's your little honey bun!?" Sai had always been sore from not finding a girl after Emil rejected him. Which always made me happy?

"Look, Karma and _Defect_! If you wanna live to see a Heartless you'll shut your mouth right now!

"I honestly could care less about seeing Heartless. I'd rather die before seeing that day." I said calmly remembering my will to act as cool as possible. By the way, Karma is my name. I think it's quite cool but everyone else thinks it's dorky.

"By the way," I said trying to seem tough and cool. "If you honestly wanted to fight me, I'd be ever-so-willing to beat the crap out of you…punk."

"Kay stop it! Why do you have to instigate!" Emil snapped.

"_No one EVER takes my side on things…EVER!"_ I thought quietly. I stood up straight, and made no eye contact with her. I wanted her to know how deep the cut was that she just made. I walked away saying nothing. When I got up to the boardwalk I turned around to look at what I may have been leaving behind. When I turned, Sai was sitting next to her, in my spot. He won this round…

As I turned back around out of the corner of my eye I saw him put his arm around her, and her head rest on his shoulder. I thought to myself one thing as I walked towards the Abandoned Castle Gates my favorite place to think about deep things.

"_I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'll show her…I'm not what my father is. I'm not just a Nobody!!" _The words filtered through my head over and over. The words were embedded in my head. And I meant every word.

To be continued….


End file.
